bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
House Player
| seasonsappeared= Big Brother 8 (US) Big Brother 10 (US) Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus Big Brother 16 (US) Pinoy Big Brother Otso }} A is special type of guest, an intruder who enters the house and disguises as an official, competing housemate and lives in the house with the real housemates. The twist is derived from the America's Player twist. A House Player's sole reason for entering the house is to shake up the house and even to the point of bringing the housemates to their breaking point. House Players secret are given a series of tasks controlled and dictated by either the viewers or Big Brother himself. For every task they would accomplish, they are given a certain prize money. Pinoy Big Brother Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus The House Player twist first appeared in the series during Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus where teenagers Shy Carlos, Andi Eigenmann and Mikan Ong entered the house and posed as new housemates to accomplish tasks controlled by the viewers. Two House Players, Shy and Andi, decided to quit from being House Players for certain reasons and chose to leave the house. Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited It returned on Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited with the previously evicted Paco Evangelista re-entering the house with a sole reason, to cause trouble and bring the housemates to their breaking point. He later re-entered back to the game as a housemate and even reached the finale. Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 It was brought back for the third time in Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4, where two House Players who were related to two Teen Housemates were brought in the house to accomplish some tasks. Francis Boyce, the brother of housemate Ryan Boyce, together with Kim Balot, the girlfriend at that time of housemate Yves Flores entered the Big Brother House to stir up the house and bring up the controversies surrounding their relatives. Pinoy Big Brother 8 Batch 1 During the "first batch" of Pinoy Big Brother Otso the twist was revealed on Week 6 where the Camp Star Hunt Star Dreamers who failed to cross-over as official housemates in the Big Brother House were given a chance to become "House Players". Throughout their remaining weeks in the house, the Star Dreamers were given a series of House Player tasks which had a corresponding reward of ₱10,000 for every task they would accomplish that would be shared among them. Big Brother paired up with them to challenge the official housemates' morals and character, show their real personalities and test on how they would act in such situations through the House Player Tasks. This is to help the viewers determine who among the teen housemates really deserved to be part of Batch 1's Big Four. On Week 7 and Week 8, Out of the 8 Star Dreamers, Gabby Sarmiento and Sansan Dagumampan were eventually chosen by Big Brother to become "Ultimate House Players" where they moved to the Big Brother House and disguised themselves as Official Housemates. Unbeknownst to the official housemates, Big Brother connived with them by giving them some secret tasks to shake up the house. Their main goal was to challenge the remaining official housemates' character by causing trouble and bring them to their breaking point to show their hidden personalities and on how they would act in such situations. For every task that Gabby and Sansan would accomplish they would be receiving 10,000 Philippine Pesos as their reward Big Brother U.S. America's Player .]] The American version of a house player, where the twist originated, is called as the America's Player where for each task, the American audience would choose a Houseguest to control and be appointed to accomplish secret task for a money reward. For more detailed information about the American version of the twist, check out America's Player. Team America The twist Team America is a secret alliance formed by American viewers to accomplish tasks similar to that of a house player. For more information about the alliance of House Players formed by America, check out Team America. History Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus In Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus the viewers would vote among the options to choose which housemate the Houseplayers would perform the task to without the chosen housemate discovering their secret task. Pinoy Big Brother 8 House Player Tasks The Camp Star Hunt Star Dreamers will participate in a series of House Player tasks in connivance with Big Brother where in for every task they would accomplish, they would be given ₱10,000 that would be added to the Camp Star Hunt's HousePlayer pot Money. The Houseplayer tasks came from tweet suggestions from the twitter fandom. Ultimate House Player Tasks Two Star Dreamers would be appointed to become Ultimate House Player and enter the house disguised as official housemates to perform a series of tasks given by Big Brother.. For every task that they would accomplish, two Ultimate House Players would receive ₱10,000. Trivia Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology Category:Pinoy Big Brother